Exterminator (CANCELED)
by slayer911
Summary: When an EVE probe was searching around Manhattan it stumbled upon a T-800 , now she has to stay with it for safety from the storm until here ship arrived but the robot has other plans when it gets aboard the BnL starliner Commit . It's mission , bring humans back to Earth . [bad at this summary but give the story a chance , and if you like don't forget to leave a review] .
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY : the main character of this story is a T-800 and that is the ONLY crossover , nothing else , just the character . That is all , just a minor thing to let you all know .**

* * *

I , am a T-800 . I am the first and last of my kind , I have seen it all , from the day BnL was born to the day where the Axiom has landed in New York city , or what's left of it . Thanks to two robots known as WALL-E and EVE for bringing back the humans to rebuilt what was left of the great city . But let me start all over .

I was built just the day before BnL was born , I cannot remember which date , I was a prototype by that time , specially designed to protect humans , but when BnL and their robots came , it made me look like a robot of a really old generation . Their robots were technologically advance , their are even some that can even float . By the time BnL was introduced , it suddenly became a rich company , so rich that it bought the place as government all over the world .

The world , ruled under one banner which is a business one , even I find it hard to believe . Even though the military started buying BnL products , they did not toss me away like some old robot or some unknown reason . When BnL became government it started selling it's products at massive scale that garbage started coming at mountains of propositions . At this rate , Earth was starting to die . Atmosphere started to disappear , oceans started to evaporate , crops started to die , this was not only bad for Earth , bu also bad for business in BnL .

To not only save the company but also their customers and Earth itself , they built the starliners . Massive spaceships that can carry over God knows how many humans into space while BnL cleans up Earth . But not everyone was saved and this is where the military comes in . They built large bbunkers that can support about 10,000 humans . 1,000 of these bunkers were built all across the world . If you knew simple maths , a total of 10,000,000 humans were left behind to survive in these bunkers , they were all put in cryo tubes for safe keeping until our home heals itself .

I was in bunker 272 in Manhattan . The day I saw the Axiom land in New York , is only the beginning of the return of the other starliners .

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading this , this is just the introduction to the story and I hope I got off in a good start . Anyway if you like it don't forgot to review and like the story and if I get enough reviews , maybe I'll wright a better one .**


	2. Chapter 2

I was on top of one of the tall buildings of Manhattan looking through a binoculars with the BnL symbol on it . As to how I look like , I was wearing a worn out sandy brown robe with my head covered with the hood with a barrett .50 cal  on my back . I am not advanced like all those other robots BnL created , that's why I have all this , the gun's one thing BnL didn't create , even though it's old it still packs a punch .

As I was looking through the binoculars searching for a particular hot spot where it might have interesting objects . Staying at Bunker 272 as a guardsmen looking after all the 10,000 humans in cryo tubes can become boring even for a robot like me , so I'v taken up the habit of being a collector and find interesting things to bring back to add to my collection .

Anyway , back to business . As I was looking through the binoculars trying to look for a potential hot spot , I was about to cut my losses and head back when out of the corner of my eye , I saw something bright .

Through my binoculars I looked to see what it was '' Looks like my luck finally took a turn . '' I thought to myself as I saw Axiom Return Vehicle landing just off in a distance . I put back my binoculars and headed for a rope that was hooked up to the edge of the building . Every new building I come to I always put a long rope from top to bottom so I can get up and down easily .

I hooked up to the rope and started sliding down the tall building . When I was on the ground , I unhooked the rope and started running in the direction of where the AXR landed . When I finally got there I took cover behind a large boulder and used my binoculars to look at what the AXR was doing now .

Turns out it was just about to unlock the capsule to the EVE probe . It took a few seconds and finally it cracked open like a nut and the EVE probe rise from the ground , head and arms apart from it's body . When it comes to making advance robots , BnL sure know what they are doing .

The probe began to test it's equipment , it first started with it's scanner , scanning bare ground and then it's hover , well it's fine . After it's testing the ship started to power up and lift off the ground , in a minute the ship disappeared into the sky and the probe was technically left alone with the exception of me .

The probe looked around it's surroundings , lifted up into the air and blasted off in the direction behind breaking the sound barrier intently , glad my sound sensors didn't pop .

* * *

**I know , kind of short but it's been a while since I posted this chapter , decided to do an early post rather then later , I'll try to write longer ones next time , anyways ...**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW !**


	3. READ ME !

**Hey guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but... I have something to tell you. Due to... events that have arisen in the past time when I wrote my first chapter for my first story I have, not been myself. To put it short I have lost my interest to write this story and that is NOT a good thing and I'm afraid I am unable to get my interest back. And so there for I am canceling this story, I know many of you are... displeased about how all of this turned out but you must understand that I can't continue this.**

**BUT there is one story I haven't given up on (yet) and that's 'Dust and Ash' which I hope will turn into it's own series. So in short I can't write this story, sorry. But it is up for adoption and you don't even have to ask my permission for it for you already have it, just make sure to send me a link so I can read it too.**

**Anyway that's all I have to say, cancelled story, focused resource on another one and permission granted for adoption.**


End file.
